


Foregone

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry has regrets.





	Foregone

Is there a world where I can love you?  
No crooked smile  
And lies of ink and suffering  
Where you said I love you  
And I returned the word  
Instead of silence  
Regret

I can't forget  
Your real words  
My words  
And how I walked out that door  
You did not stop me  
Yet I came back when you sent for me  
Even though I should have never came back

I feel like an amnesiac  
But you have made it all the more worse  
You have taken our dreams and shattered them  
For what, I want to know  
What's the value of your life now?  
Feared and hated here, forgotten in the outside  
While I have been unable to move on


End file.
